


Вырезано цензурой

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Series: Секс и цензура [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fetish, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Горячие подробности необычного уикэнда.





	Вырезано цензурой

Ванда внимательно рассматривала стоявшую на столе коробку. Хотя коробкой этот мегамонстр кондитерского производства – целых десять ярусов разнообразнейших по форме и содержанию шоколадных конфет – назвать было сложно. Вздохнув, Ванда набрала номер Баки.

– Привет, великая колдунья.

– Эклеры, корзина марципановых сердечек и теперь вот этот шоколадный кошмар наводят меня на мысль, что ты задумал страшную месть. Сам знаешь, как я люблю сладкое, и хочешь, чтобы я стала толстой.

– До толстой тебе, как до Китая раком. Я просто решил тебя задобрить, чтобы ты выполнила небольшую просьбу.

– Какую?

– Мы через полчаса будем в Башне. Расскажем лично.

– Тогда жду.

Ванда как раз пробовала очередную начинку, когда в дверь постучали.

– Заходите.

Баки вошел, сияя улыбкой, а вот Стив был явно чем-то озабочен.

– Стив, что-то случилось?

– Все в полном порядке.

– Он стесняется, – сказал Баки, расцеловавшись с Вандой. – У нас к тебе деликатная просьба. То есть я считаю, что вполне нормальная, а вот Стив слегка смущен.

– Я внимательно слушаю.

– Дело в том, что наш не совсем обычный уикэнд мы помним далеко не полностью. Скажем так – самое интересное просто как цензурой вырезали.

– Приблизительно так и задумывалось, на всякий случай. Совершенно ничего не помните или с определенного момента?

– То, что было непосредственно до «активных боевых действий», и самое начало – помним, а потом все как в тумане. До, так сказать, окончательной победы.

– Я поняла. Что от меня требуется?

– Хотелось бы знать, какие именно горячие подробности мы пропустили.

– Хорошо. Но мне снова придется провести некоторое вмешательство.

– Это понятно, действуй.

– Стив, а ты что скажешь?

Стив кивнул.

– Ты не кивай, ты озвучь, а то наша девочка теперь на воду дует.

– Ванда, я поддерживаю просьбу Баки и даю согласие на необходимое вмешательство.

– Тогда расслабьтесь и закройте глаза, так мне будет проще.

***

– Все готово.

Баки открыл глаза и озадаченно посмотрел на Ванду.

– Ничего не изменилось.

– Я постаралась и создала кое-что эксклюзивное – практически запись воспоминаний. Вы можете в любой момент включить в голове «полную версию фильма» и даже поставить на паузу, или выключить совсем, а потом начать с любого момента. Я учла прошлую недоработку, так что никаких помех при внезапной миссии не будет.

– Ты настолько виртуозно умеешь работать с человеческим сознанием? – удивился Стив.

– Я много лет практиковалась, под присмотром Штрукера, – горько усмехнулась Ванда. – И сейчас моя сила все еще продолжает расти. Я бы никогда не рискнула провернуть с вами такое, не будучи уверенной в мелочах.

– Отлично, – воодушевился Баки. – Это даже лучше, чем я рассчитывал.

– Если будете устраивать киносеанс одновременно и при этом держать друг друга за руки, то получите полный эффект погружения.

– Дай я тебя расцелую!

– Баки, осторожнее, ты сейчас диван перевернешь. Ванда, большое спасибо, – все еще слегка смущенно сказал Стив.

***

Вечером Баки подошел к «киносеансу» ответственно. Отзвонился Фьюри (сам!), уточнил, не стоит ли ждать вызова, поболтал с Романовой с целью узнать неофициальные слухи, накормил Стива ужином и отключил все телефоны, оставив возможность связаться с ними только через ай-ди карту Мстителя, по экстренному коду, взбил поудобнее подушки и утянул Стива в постель.

– С какой серии желаешь начать просмотр?

– Предпочитаю соблюдать хронологию.

– Хорошо, давай с гаража.

Стив и Баки переплели пальцы рук, прикрыли глаза и мысленно вернулись в то утро.

***

_...Баки, в одних старых джинсах, весь перемазанный машинным маслом, был такой... притягательный, такой горячий, что Стива словно магнитом притянуло, он в два шага оказался около лежащего на подкатке Баки и тут же опустился сверху, накрывая его собой, начиная целовать и одновременно расстегивать джинсы._

_– Стив, прекрати! Что ты творишь? Фу. Я же весь грязный, – Баки тщетно пытался вывернуться, но потом посмотрел на Стива, потянулся рукой к его лицу, провел пальцами над верхней губой, облизнул нижнюю и втянул Стива в ласковый и сладкий поцелуй ._

_Обоих словно окатило горячей волной, они целовались, сплетаясь языками, сталкиваясь зубами, кусались и срывали одежду друг с друга. Разодранная майка Стива полетела в сторону, Баки подергал ногами, пытаясь спихнуть узкие джинсы, но, потерпев неудачу, сказал:_

_– Пусти, дай раздеться._

_Стив встал, сдернул с себя штаны вместе с бельем, дождался, пока поднявшийся Баки останется обнаженным, и прижал его к себе, оглаживая руками спину и все сильнее размазывая масляные пятна._

_– Баки... мой... люблю, – шептал Стив._

_Баки подхватил Стива под задницу и усадил на капот машины, которая сразу ощутимо просела. Решив не испытывать гравидомкраты на прочность, Баки отключил их и, как только авто полностью опустилось на пол, набросился на Стива, вылизывая шею, ключицы, лаская заострившиеся соски. Желанное всегда тело сейчас притягивало гораздо сильнее, чем обычно._

_– Давно хотел трахнуть тебя вот так, на капоте машины._

_– Так чего же мы ждем? – Стив откинулся на капот, провел руками по груди, оставляя темные мазки и становясь еще более возбуждающим. В его глазах плясали чертенята, а губы были призывно распахнуты._

_Кое-как собрав остатки здравого смысла, Баки метнулся в полкам, схватил пачку влажных салфеток, наскоро обтер пальцы правой руки и, прихватив небольшой бутылек оливкового масла, которое всегда держал в гараже*, вернулся к машине._

_Стив уперся пятками в бампер и широко развел колени._

_– Давай, Бак, скорее!_

_Баки покрыл поцелуями бедра, нежную, абсолютно безволосую кожу в паху и втянул в рот набухшую головку, слизывая прозрачные капли выступившей смазки. Стив стонал, проминал металл капота, ругался на нескольких языках, побуждая скорей приступить к делу, но Баки был неумолим. Он извел полбутылки масла, растягивая тугие мышцы. Заласкал член губами так, что головка стала пунцовой. Наконец Баки прекратил сладкую пытку и медленно вошел в Стива, сразу до конца, прижимаясь к промежности и замирая, чтобы не кончить тут же от одного только ощущения охватившего его тесного жара._

_– Да! Быстрее!_

_Баки двинулся назад, вышел почти полностью, держа Стива раскрытым на одной головке, вызывая очередную витиеватую тираду. Плеснул еще масла на свой член и опять медленно толкнулся внутрь, проезжаясь по простате. Стив взвыл и выгнулся. Баки подхватил его под поясницу и начал пощипывать соски металлическими пальцами. Вытерпев еще несколько томительно-тягучих, глубоких движений, Стив сел, схватил чудом не упавший бутылек масла, вылил себе на пальцы и вцепился в ягодицы Баки, проникая между упругих половинок._

_– Сильнее, Бак!_

_Баки наконец задвигался быстрыми мелкими толчками, коротко выдыхая в приоткрытые губы Стива и сам насаживаясь глубже на его пальцы. Связных мыслей в голове не осталось, только всепоглощающее желание, всегда одно и то же – сплавиться, слиться в одно, чтобы ни единого дюйма не оставалось между ним и Стивом._

_Чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, Баки с трудом разжал объятия, надавил Стиву на грудь, снова укладывая на капот, обхватил рукой его член и начал дрочить в одном темпе с движениями своих бедер. Ощутив, как запульсировал в руке ствол, отпустил себя, изливаясь внутрь Стива, и с силой потер уздечку, не отрывая взгляда от того, как окрашивается широкая грудь прозрачными каплями, растекающимися по мазкам машинного масла._

_– Черт, Бак! Как хорошо! Иди ко мне!_

_Баки склонился к припухшим зацелованным губам и приник долгим, жадным поцелуем, ощущая, как вздрагивает под ним Стив, сжимая его внутри до звезд перед глазами._

_Дождавшись, пока Стив полностью обмякнет в его руках, Баки выскользнул из него, помог встать с капота и лег на разбросанную по полу одежду, укладывая Стива поверх себя._

***

Мысленно остановив картинку в голове, Баки открыл глаза и повернулся к Стиву. Тот смотрел, улыбаясь.

– Чего?

– Даже в порыве безумной страсти не забыл о безопасности.

– Ты о чем?

– Отключил гравидомкраты.

– Твоя безопасность – моя установка по умолчанию. Перерыв?

– Нет уж, как назло еще выдернут на миссию. Лучше пользоваться моментом.

– Согласен.

Стив и Баки снова взялись за руки и откинулись на подушки, закрывая глаза.

***

_...Попытка воззвать к разуму осталась незамеченной. Стив попробовал проскользнуть мимо Баки к двери, но был пойман в железные объятия. В задницу уперся внушительный стояк. Баки шумно вздохнул, втягивая в себя запах, и слизнул с плеча сок малины._

_– Как ты пахнешь. Какой ты горячий, вкусный!_

_Стив представил себе, как сейчас его точно разложат на заваленном остатками продуктов столе, и начал вырываться активнее._

_– Отпусти, я приму душ и буду ждать тебя в спальне._

_– Неа, на хрен душ и спальню туда же!_

_В конце концов Стиву удалось провести удачный прием, и он прижал Баки к столу, распластывая на перепачканной поверхности. Баки толкнулся бедрами назад, прижимаясь к паху._

_– О да, давай, устрой мне Адскую Кухню!_

_– Да что с тобой такое? – Стив отпустил Баки и отступил назад._

_Баки развернулся к нему лицом. Весь измазанный смесью муки, ягодного сока и сливочного масла, он был таким..._

_Стив почувствовал, что голову заполняет туман, и словно со стороны услышал свой голос:_

_– Бак, ты такой сексуальный._

_– Хочу тебя безумно! – Баки сдирал с себя штаны._

_Стив моментально сбросил свои, а не желающий развязываться пояс фартука просто разорвал. Баки протянул вперед руки, и Стив как завороженный пошел к нему, запустил пальцы во влажные волосы, пачкая их в муке, потянул назад, заставляя Баки откинуть голову и выставить беззащитную шею, в которую моментально впился, словно оголодавший, расцвечивая пятнами засосов._

_Он вылизывал и покрывал поцелуями гладкую кожу, ласкал глубокие шрамы, нежно очерчивая языком контур каждого, сжимал пальцами и втягивал в рот затвердевшие темные соски. Баки хрипло стонал, позволяя делать с собой все._

_Они долго целовались, сплетались языками и руками, шептали тихие нежности. Стив сгреб в горсть несколько ягод, опустился на колени, раздавил ягоды в кулаке и обмазал соком член Баки, начиная обсасывать налитую головку, словно леденец. Баки выдохнул и запустил пальцы живой руки в короткие волосы на затылке. Стив расслабил горло и замер, полностью отдавая контроль. Баки начал медленно толкаться, погружаясь в тесную глотку, хрипло шепча:_

_– Стив... хороший мой... сладкий. Обожаю твой рот!_

_Стив сжал бедра Баки, притягивая ближе, смаргивая выступившие в уголках глаз слезы, стараясь принять еще глубже, но почувствовал, как лежащая на затылке рука тянет его назад. Стив выпустил член изо рта, облизал по всей длине и поднялся с колен. Баки развернулся и лег грудью на стол, вздернув повыше задницу._

_– Перейдем к основному блюду?_

_Обшарив взглядом стол, Стив обнаружил полурастаявшее сливочное масло, зачерпнул его пальцами и начал обильно наносить на темно-розовый вход, иногда проникая внутрь. Баки выругался, дернувшись назад, стараясь насадиться глубже, и Стив прикусил его за чувствительное местечко между правым плечом и шеей, сразу заставляя обмякнуть и растечься по столу. Покрывая поцелуями спину, хрипло шепча нежности и непристойности, Стив растягивал тугие мышцы. Дерево угрожающе скрипнуло под металлическими пальцами, и Баки зарычал._

_– Хватит! Давай! Сейчас!_

_Стив вошел одной головкой и жестко зафиксировал бедра Баки, не давая двигаться самому._

_– Прекрати издеваться!_

_Но Стив держал крепко и то входил чуть глубже, то снова подавался назад. К моменту, когда он все-таки плотно прижался пахом к округлым ягодицам, Баки уже являл собой одно большое, неутоленное и неконтролируемое желание. Стив накрыл Баки всем телом и провел языком по виску, слизывая пот, смешавшийся со сладостью клубники._

_– Люблю тебя, – выдохнул Баки, весь дрожа._

_– Я люблю тебя сильнее._

_Стив уткнулся носом в затылок Баки, втягивая в себя запах разгоряченного тела и, прижавшись губами к шее, начал неспешно двигаться. Баки гортанно постанывал, вцепившись в край стола._

_Когда Стив уже вбивался размашисто, не жалея ни стола, ни Баки, одновременно кружа пальцем по текущей головке, Баки кричал в голос так, что, наверное, было слышно даже в соседних домах. Толкнувшись последний раз, глубоко, словно пытаясь слиться в единое целое, Стив почувствовал, как на руку брызнули теплые капли, и рухнул на Баки сверху. Казалось, что все кости в теле размягчились и удержаться на ногах было совершенно невозможно._

_– Господи, как же хорошо, – простонал Стив._

_Баки в ответ только шумно выдохнул._

_Стив попытался выпрямиться, но получалось не очень. Отрываться от Баки не было никакого желания, но тот вдруг принюхался и сказал:_

_– Шеф-повар, можно уже доставать из духовки._

_Стив аккуратно вышел из Баки. Тот засмеялся._

_– Я имею в виду, что пирог горит._

_– Черт! Где полотенце?_

***

На этот раз первым открыл глаза Стив.

– Какая-то несправедливость получается.

– В смысле? – поинтересовался Баки.

– Мы же недавно опять ели эротический пирог.

– Какие метафоры. Было дело, и что?

– И снова главным блюдом был ты.

– Суть претензий?

– Я тоже хочу.

– Без проблем, но я могу только виртуозно разбросать на столе сладкую начинку. Ты мои кулинарные таланты знаешь, вряд ли тебе понравиться заниматься любовью среди яичных скорлупок и упаковок от бекона. Могу еще помидоры добавить, для красоты.

– Нет в тебе романтики. Так и быть, я сам приготовлю, но ты будешь благодарить повара. И чтоб уложился в отведенное время.

– Как прикажет мой Капитан. Предлагаю продолжить просмотр. Тем более, следом у нас идет действительно экстремальный секс.

– Прям секс? Значит, я совсем ничего не помню.

– Не собираюсь вступать в дискуссию, что считается сексом, а что нет.

***

_...Стив склонился над столом, быстро бегая пальцами по клавиатуре, и Баки с ужасом понял, что ему неумолимо хочется сорвать испачканную форму с этих идеальных ягодиц, вылизать пыльную шею и... Он покрепче вцепился в винтовку и попытался взять себя в руки. Стив, будто почувствовав взгляд, обернулся._

_– Неа. Не смей._

_– Ни в коем случае._

_Баки двинулся вперед медленно, но неотвратимо._

_– Баки, нет._

_– Однозначно нет._

_Винтовка легла на стол, а руки сами потянулись к застежкам шлема._

_– Пыль, грязь, кровь, в конце концов!_

_– Ага, она самая. Останови меня._

_– Не могу._

_Стив сам снял шлем и начал целовать Баки, одновременно стягивая перчатки. Баки содрал свою с правой руки, зашарил по карманам, нашел влажные салфетки, обтер ладонь и передал пачку Стиву. Пока тот спешно очищал руки, Баки прикинул, что раздеваться полностью и долго, и опасно, решительно расстегнул молнию на брюках Стива и, демонстративно сплюнув на ладонь, обхватил его член, уже стоявший по стойке смирно._

_Стив охнул, еле сдержался, чтоб не разорвать штаны Баки к ебеням, ругаясь сквозь зубы, проделал аналогичные манипуляции и добрался до своей цели, сгребая яйца в горсть._

_Теперь уже Баки рвано выдохнул и, обхватив Стива за шею, прижался к его лбу своим._

_– Давай, капитан. Пять минут до выхода на миссию._

_– Ты у меня кончишь за три, сержант._

_Они задвигали руками в едином ритме, неотрывно глядя друг другу в глаза, коротко, легко целуясь, чтобы не оставлять следов, совсем как раньше, в далеком сорок четвертом, когда приходилось быть осторожными, но удержаться от редкой возможности урвать свой маленький кусочек счастья было невозможно._

_– Стив..._

_– Баки..._

_– Я с тобой..._

_– До самого конца._

_Оргазм накрыл их словно взрывная волна, вязкие капли потекли по пальцам._

_Баки прижался к губам Стива, сцеловывая протяжный, тихий стон._

***

Они открыли глаза одновременно, сразу же находя взглядами друг друга.

– Люблю.

– Я сильнее, – Стив вовсю стягивал с Баки одежду.

– Подожди, еще эксперимент не посмотрели.

– Потом, мне совершенно необходимо увидеть тебя голым наяву.

***

Баки гладил крепко прижавшегося к нему Стива.

– Что, никакого острого желания бежать в душ?

– Абсолютно. Не хочу смывать с себя твой запах.

– Прекрасно. Белые розы или красные?

– Может, закажем какой-нибудь необычный торт?

– Она нас убьет. Лучше цветы.

– Тогда белые. Кстати, как там поживает кадиллак?

– Практически готов. А что?

– Я знаю одно очень живописное и безлюдное место недалеко от города. Предлагаю прокатиться.

– Тоже хочешь разложить меня на капоте?

– Как можно? Мне больше нравится заднее сиденье.

– О, не возражаю. А как насчет обновить очередной дизайн формы? Тебе там вроде какие-то полосочки добавили.

– Предлагаю более интересный вариант. Как насчет поменяться формой?

– Давай! Прямо сейчас!

– Подожди, сначала досмотрим наше кино.

Лежащие на тумбочке ай-ди карты Мстителей одновременно запищали сигналом срочного вызова.

– Да вы издеваетесь!

Стив уже включил телефон и набирал номер Фьюри.

– Да. Информация точная? Через пятнадцать минут будем готовы. Не надо пугать наших соседей, подберете нас на шоссе.

– Что там? – рявкнул из ванной Баки.

– Мексика. База Гидры. Функционирующая.

– Я их всех на хер поубиваю.

– Нам нужны хотя бы несколько живых, для допроса.

– Всех! И я все запомнил.

– Но форму наденем чистую!

– Да мне все равно какую, главное, что ты рядом.

**Author's Note:**

> * Оливковое масло, смешанное с солью или сахаром, прекрасно очищает с рук даже краску и мазут.


End file.
